


request some prompts, my dudes

by jarorrakunsenpaisan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: (conditions may apply), Alternate Universe - You Choose!, Angst, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Cute Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Joker!Au, M/M, Mental Instability, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Mute!Link, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Protectiveness, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Requests, Villain Midoriya Izuku, breath of the wild - Freeform, fandoms listed are not the only fandoms i will write for, give me prompts and i will write for you, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarorrakunsenpaisan/pseuds/jarorrakunsenpaisan
Summary: you can give me any prompt in any fandom with any pairing and i’ll try and write it for you!fandoms&pairings are not only limited to what i’ve listed—if you have a prompt for a different fandom, leave me a comment and ask me about it!//(rules in first chapter)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Percy Jackson & Everyone, Steven Universe & Everyone, The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 27
Kudos: 16





	1. rules & conditions! (non-negotiable)

hello! my name is jen, and here are the standard rules for prompts:

 **1.** _No odd kinks._ (You may still request smut with a kink, if you’d like, but nothing super rare. Think newly married couple: vanilla with just a bit of optional spice.)

**2.** _I will not write anything **sexual** in the furryverse. Bad experiences have traumatised me. Fluff/non-sexual prompts are still applicable._

**3.** _No rape/non-con._

**4.** _I do **not** “have” to write your prompt(sorry, bro)but I will try to as long as I am comfortable with it. _

aaaand that’s it pretty much! if ya’ll have any questions, feel free to ask when you request something! i’ve provided a link to my tumblr in case you want to have a longer or more private conversation about the specifics of your prompt, so don’t be scared to reach out. 

i am here for your metaphorical disposal. 

(once again, just thought i’d remind you that i won’t write anything I don’t want to. sorry if this means i have to say no to your prompt. nothing against you, i’m just a bit squirmish sometimes! that being said, please feel free to suggest weird prompts too, like horror or sci-fi. i’m trying to broaden my horizons with this piece!) 

thanks so much!


	2. teary eyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as they run from a burning hyrule castle, zelda slips and falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for ravenmist4! hope you like it. it’s on the shorter side so sorry!

It had hurt, at first, but the more Zelda runs, the less she feels the pain. 

It’s raining, Hyrule grieving along with its people, and the only thing she can focus on is the constant thud of her footsteps against the muddy ground, the numbness in her limbs, and Link’s hand in her own. 

He’s breathing harder than her, wheezing, sword in hand and face wrinkled against the harsh fall of the rain. He’s holding Zelda’s hand almost too tight, but how can she say anything when he looks so determined to find a sanctuary. She can see his eyes scanning wildly at any crevice in the rocks, any space in the bushes, any place they could rest and form a plan of some kind. Something besides running aimlessly into the night. 

Zelda knows exactly what he’s probably feeling. Annoyance at her for failing to activate her powers, frustration at knowing he can’t take down Ganon, grief for their friends that were fighting or dying at this very moment—

Even through the trees, when Zelda looks behind her, she can see the flames rising on the horizon. Her castle, her family, her  _ home _ burning to ashes. 

She slips. 

Link turns around immediately, and she hears him sheath his sword, but she keeps her gaze on the ground. 

“How,” She whispers, blinking rapidly. “How did it come to this? The divine beasts, the guardians...they’ve all turned against us. It was—“ She can’t even say his name without swelling with rage. She releases a dry sob. “ _ Calamity Ganon _ turned them all against us.” 

Link reaches out to place a hand on her shoulder, but she cringes away, inhaling sharply. 

“Everyone! Mipha, Urbosa, Revali, Daruk—they’re all trapped inside those things. It’s all my fault!” She pounds her fist against the ground, and mud mixes with the tears and blood on her cheeks. “Our only hope at defeating him is lost, and all because I couldn’t harness this  _ cursed  _ power! Everything I’ve done until now…” Zelda stares into Link’s knees, too ashamed to meet his eyes; to look at his face. “It was all for nothing.”

Back at the palace, her hand maids would do everything for her, if she asked. She could have asked them to brush her teeth, to comb her hair, to clean her boots, to fetch her horse. As a princess of Hyrule, she wasn’t expected to exert herself in any way. 

Except for when it came to her ancient power. 

Years of devotion to the only thing she was ever asked to do—the  _ single  _ thing that she  _ had  _ to do—and for nothing. For  _ nothing.  _

“So I really am just a  _ failure!”  _ Zelda brings her hands up to hide her face, crying out with every emotion she’d ever felt. “All my friends...the entire kingdom…” A wave of cold washes over her. “My father, most of all…” She looks up, finally, to Link. His eyes are watery too. Maybe it’s just the rain. “I tried and I failed them all. I left them all to die.” 

Link blinks a few times, exhaling shakily, and then leans forward, wrapping his arms around Zelda and squeezing her tightly. 

She breaks, sobbing into his chest and making sounds she didn’t even know she could make. 

Greif, she supposes, is unexpectedly heavy. 

After minutes, hours, days, she doesn’t know, Link finally pushes away. He wipes at his eyes, and that’s when Zelda sees the blood on his arms, hands, and chest. 

“What…” She glances down at herself and sees the stain on her upper abdomen. A mess of blood and dirt. “I didn’t think I’d…” 

Link’s eyes widen as she looks back up, and he starts signing something to her frantically, but her eyesight is going blurry. 

“I think I’m—“ 

Everything sways and then goes black. 

—

Zelda flits between awake and asleep. 

She’s awake when Link tears his hero’s tunic off and starts shredding it into pieces. She mutters at him to stop, that the tunic is an honour to wear, that he shouldn’t be doing that to it. She’s awake when he wraps the shreds around her stomach. She’s awake when the rain stops everywhere but over her face, where Link is looking down on her, hands working and eyes rimmed with red. 

She sleeps after that, but wakes up again with pain in her abdomen. She’s being jostled—Link is running...with her in his arms? She asks him how he’s so strong. 

He just presses a kiss to her forehead and keeps going. 

The next time she wakes up, she’s dry but  _ hot _ . There’s warm light all around her, and she hears voices around her. 

“He says...she was injured on the way from Hyrule Castle.” 

“Yes, yes, _obviously_ she was injured, but I am asking how she received the injury.” 

There’s a sharp wheezing noise, almost like a small child crying, and harsh breathing. It’s familiar. 

“He says—he says he doesn’t know,” The voice becomes frantic, almost breathless. “They were just trying to run away from Calamity—oh for Hylia’s sake! Why does it matter? Just  _ help _ her, can’t you see how much she means to him?” 

She shifts, reaching out blindly for the familiar sounds. She knows she was with someone before...before now…where is now? What’s going…

She’s  _ so thirsty _ —

“Fine, but I will receive my payment.” 

Things fade away again. 

—

When her eyes open, things are warm and bright. There’s a gentle breeze blowing in from somewhere, brushing over her skin and soothing her. Her hand is encompassed by—

“Link!” She sits up too suddenly, and pain flares through her stomach. She lays back down, hissing and trying to breathe through the pain. 

Link sits up, surprise written all over his face, and he smiles so wide as his eyes swell with tears. He pushes his fringe back(his hair is an absolute mess)and laughs, a soundless action. 

Zelda can’t hold back a smile, even with her pain lingering. 

Link leaps forward, pressing their lips together, and Zelda forgets any pain she’d felt prior, instead giving in to the softness on her tongue, the taste in her mouth, the smell of sage and grass. He caresses her face like she’s something precious—like she’s irreplaceable. She can taste the saltiness of their tears. 

When he pulls away, he presses their foreheads together, still smiling so big. 

She pushes him away just enough to sign to him, something she only does for private matters. 

_ I’m sorry.  _

He shakes his head, wiping his face before replying. 

_ I’m sorry for not noticing sooner. The rain made it hard because everything was wet, but that’s no excuse— _

_ It doesn’t matter.  _ Zelda smiles gently.  _ I’m okay. We’re okay.  _

Link’s face scrunches again, and a fresh set of tears bead in his eyes. He takes a deep breath. 

_ I need you to know that I love you. So much. Too much.  _

Zelda brings their faces close again, basking in the warmth. 

“Of course I love you, too, Link. My hero.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i planned to release these in the order they were requested as, but some are taking longer to write than others. i suppose i’ll just be releasing them as they are posted, and commenting back to alert you! thanks so much.


	3. injuries & ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki’s training gets out of hand, and he sprains his wrist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for pegasister60! here are you, gal! hope you like it ;)

The first time Katsuki sprains his wrist, he comes to Izuku directly. 

“What happened?” Izuku asks as he settles his palm over Katsuki’s aching wrist. A soft green light shines from the cup of his hand, and the pain begins to weaken almost immediately. 

“I’m trying to control a new move,” Katsuki mutters, a bit annoyed this was even happening in the first place. It was lame he had to run to his boyfriend to fix his problems. (Still, it was better than getting yelled at the nurse and any nearby teacher to stop working so hard. Now it was only one person.) “One was too powerful, and I just flew backwards and caught myself with my wrist.” 

“Dumby,” Izuku sighs, using his other hand to brush a bit of hair from Katsuki’s face. “You know your limits, Kachaan.” 

Katsuki stares at Izuku’s huge eyes, suddenly unable to pull away. 

“Don’t tell me what to do, nerd.” 

He leans forward, but Izuku leans back before he can connect their lips, smirking like the little shit he is. 

“I can’t kiss and heal at the same time. Sorry.”

Katsuki blows air between his teeth, rolling his eyes and leaning back. 

“Fuck that, you can heal a sprained wrist with your eyes closed. But whatever.”

Izuku smiles pleasantly and returns his attention to Katsuki’s injury. 

—

The second time Katsuki sprains his wrist, a couple days later, he waits until after they finish studying to bring up the fact that he had yet again injured himself. 

“Are you serious,” Izuku says, spinning to face Katsuki in his chair. He looks about as irritated as Katsuki does on a good day, but it’s scary on that usually happy face. “You literally sprained it two days ago.” 

Katsuki shrugs, nothing to say for himself. 

Izuku rolls his eyes so hard Katsuki thinks they might roll out of his head, and then scoots across the room to grab Katsuki’s wrist. 

“You  _ need _ to be more careful,” Izuku says, and Katsuki immediately recognises he’s in a muttering episode. “Seriously, Kachaan, I thought  _ I  _ was supposed to be the reckless one in this relationship? And don’t even say you don’t notice it when you’re training—I  _ know  _ you can feel the pain in your wrist when your building up the power for the explosion. I’ve filled  _ notebooks  _ with information on your quirk, sir, so  _ do not test me _ —“

“Babe,” Katsuki scowls, glaring. “Don’t you think you’re being a little harsh?” 

“Look who’s talking, King Explosion Murder.” Izuku deadpans. 

“Touché.” 

“Look,” Izuku says, just as he finishes healing Katsuki. He tosses his wrist back like he’s disgusted to touch it. “All I’m saying is that you  _ can  _ and you  _ will _ be more careful from now on, okay? Or I won’t put out.” 

Katsuki gawks. 

“No way that isn’t an empty fucking promise, Deku. You’re the one that loves cuddling and making out the most.” At least, he hopes it’s an empty promise, because though he will never admit it, Katsuki loves making out way more than Izuku does. 

Izuku just makes a face in response, like he sees right through Katsuki’s lies, and returns to his desk to scribble in his notebook. 

Katsuki huffs and lies down on Izuku’s bed, dreading the sinking feeling in his gut that he’ll make the same mistake again. 

Sure enough, the very next day as he’s training, he feels pain flare in his wrist as he prepares to release an explosion After it goes off, he flies backwards. This time, though, when he lands, he uses his entire forearm to catch himself.

He feels something crack. 

—

Katsuki is a professional, okay? He knows his way around the school, knows all the routes that Izuku takes, and knows how to _avoid_ his boyfriend(and a no make out policy on movie Monday’s for god knows how long). 

He shuffles through the hallways on high alert, watching every corner to make sure he’s not seen by anyone he knows. If he runs into someone, he’ll have to wave or whatever, to be polite. This doesn’t seem as much of a problem as it is, because any average extra wouldn’t know that the students in 1-A are a lot more observant than they come off. It’s what months of training does to a person. Surely, if he waves with his left hand,  _ someone  _ will notice. Especially since everyone already knows he’s sprained his wrist twice this week alone. 

He finally reaches the infirmary, and bares himself for however much scolding he may get from Shuzenji. No matter how much there is, he will beg if he has to, just as long as she doesn’t tell anyone about his injury. 

As Katsuki opens the door, he glances around to check who is around. When he sees no one in the immediate area, he steps in and closes the door behind him. 

It isn’t until he approaches Shuzenji’s office that he sees how much fuckery he’s about to get into. 

Izuku is sitting beside Shuzenji, and they’re watching something on the computer. 

Katsuki attempts to sneak back out of the room before they see him, but Izuku(the bastard)notices him and grins, waving. 

“Kachaan!” 

_ Fuck. Fuck me. Fuck.  _

“Deku,” Katsuki greets. “Shuzenji.” 

“What can I do for you, Bakugou?” Shuzenji smiles, pausing the video. 

“Ah,” Katsuki clears his throat. “No, I was just looking for Izuku. Thought he might be here.”  _ Why did I say that, obviously Izu is gonna ask— _

“Oh,” Izuku stands and makes his way over to Katsuki, stepping out of the office and closing the door for privacy. Shitty privacy. “What did you need, Kachaan?” 

Katsuki has to appreciate Izuku’s level of cuteness today. He’s just wearing a casual pair of jeans and a hoodie, but his hair is messy and his eyelashes are clumped together like they usually are after a restless night. 

He will be seriously tempted to kill himself if he can’t kiss that beautiful piece of boyfriend for more than a day or two. And he’s pretty goddamn sure Izuku won’t put out for longer than that. 

“I just wanted to ask you,” Katsuki blurts out, searching for any fucking thing that sounds casual but would also warrant a search for Izuku _.  _ “If you...want me to make you lunch for tomorrow.”  _ Not bad, not bad.  _ “I’m gonna go get the ingredients soon, so I wanted to know how much to buy.”  _ Fine, I’ll just spend some extra money on some meal I can bullshit.  _

But what about his fucking arm?

Izuku perks up, grinning. 

“Aw, yeah, that would be so nice! I’d love lunch from you,” He steps up onto his tip-toes and gives Katsuki a chaste kiss. “Anyways, I'd better get back in there. Shuzenji is teaching me something new today. I’ll see you around six, okay?” 

“Sure.” 

Izuku leans back in for a hug, and Katsuki removes his left hand from his pocket to hug back, and then realises his mistake. 

Nothing happens, at first, just a hug that’s warm and great and all that cheesy stuff, but he feels the exact moment that Izuku realises he’s using his left arm and not his right one. 

He pulls away, hands splayed on Katsuki’s chest, glancing down at his right side. 

“Why are you—“ He chuckles at first, but then realisation dawns on his face. His smile turns into a death stare. “You’re joking. Tell me you’re joking.” 

Katsuki curses any and every deity he can think of. 

“I didn’t sprain my wrist,” He says, and sees a flash of relief on Izuku’s face. “I...think I broke my arm this time.” 

Immediate anger. 

“What the hell, Katsuki!”

Ouch, his real name. 

Izuku glares got a second and then turns and opens the door, beckoning for Shuzenji. 

“Katsuki broke his arm training today. I can heal him, but I’m a bit inexperienced. Could you help me?” 

Shuzenji’s eyes meet Katsuki’s when Izuku turns his back, and she looks sorry for him. 

He scowls back. 

Izuku doesn’t stop muttering the entire time he’s healing Katsuki, even when Shuzenji tells him to fix his angle, or use less force. It’s a mess of “I can’t believe you”’s and “You’re such an idiot”’s. It takes a good twenty minutes for Izuku to complete the job, and by then, even Shuzenji looks tired. 

“Okay, I think that’s enough. Try wiggling your fingers?” 

Katsuki does as he’s told, and Shuzenji nods in return. 

“No pain?” 

“No.”

“You’re good to go, then. Izuku, I think we can just pick up where we left off tomorrow. You seem to have other things to take care of.” She winks. 

Izuku exhales. “Yes, thank you. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

They both wait until Shuzenji disappears behind her door, and then they exit the infirmary. 

They’re a good way down the hallway before Izuku does anything. And if isn’t even what Katsuki is expecting—Izuku  _ hugs  _ him. 

“I thought you’d be mad?” Katsuki grumbles, body stiff. Izuku is tying his arms down as well. 

“I am so mad,” Izuku says, and his voice is nasal. He feels wetness on his shirt and realises Izuku is crying. “So mad.”

“I’m. Look, Deku, I’m fucking sorry—“

“Kachaan, listen,” Izuku pulls away and wipes his face quickly. “This was just a broken arm and sprained wrists, but if you don’t practise patience  _ now _ , you might get yourself killed  _ out there _ ,” Izuku motions vaguely to the window. “It just worries me that you’re so reckless with your body. Remember when I used to stay awake for days in a row working in my quirk?” 

Katsuki clicks his tongue. 

“I used to throw pebbles at your window to yell at you to go to sleep.” 

Izuku chuckles. 

“Exactly. I wasn’t able to focus on anything else but getting better. I  _ needed  _ to be better,” His eyebrows scrunch, like he’s remembering something dark. “But...then you told my mom about it, and she yelled at me. Made sure I was sleeping and eating well, and I realised that I wasn’t going to get anywhere if I overexerted myself.” He gives a pointed look to Katsuki. 

“Yeah,” Katsuki rubs his neck, a bit of irritation prickling on his skin. No matter how much he works on it, he still gets mad about little things like this. It implies he’s too weak to care for himself—but he remembers his therapist’s words.  _ People care about you. They want to see you reach your full potential safely.  _ “I’m sorry. I’m just…” Izuku seems to see Katsuki’s struggle, because he rubs at Katsuki’s arm gently. He takes a deep breath “Just really fucking tired of falling behind, I guess.” 

“You’ll be better than everyone, one day, Kachaan. Just not now.” 

Katsuki stares at the wall behind Izuku. 

Izuku’s hands slides down to Katsuki’s hand, and he smiles. 

“It’s a better origin story, anyways. Don’t you think? Makes the victories more rewarding if the hero has to struggle to get there.” Then, almost as an afterthought, “Reminds me of the second All Might movie.” 

Katsuki can’t help a small chuckle. Then he leans down and smashes their lips together, anger and shame and  _ love _ sizzling underneath his skin. He doesn’t know how he ever got by without Izuku. 

They part and breath the same air for a few moments. 

“I wasn’t lying about the no-putting-out rule, you know. One week.” 

Fuck his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy? feel free to leave any prompts you might have! i’m working slow but working, i promise.


	4. a villain’s throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midoriya Izuku isn’t there anymore.
> 
> Now, there’s only Joker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for TheDekuWhoLaughs! hope you like this, i wrote it so fuckin quickly. it was such a good prompt, thank you!

There’s a haze of fire outside. Izuku watches through the window, his forehead pressed against the glass. He’s laughing. 

“Stop laughing, you freak. This isn’t funny. The whole fucking city is on fire because of what you did.” 

The police officer glances back through the steel bars that separates the two of them, eyebrows scrunched together in disgust. 

Izuku exhales, his laughter fading, and leans forward. He sticks his fingers through the holes in the fencing, latching on, and grins, something sinister prickling beneath his skin. 

“I know,” His voice is rough. He doesn’t know how, but it sounds different than it had three hours ago. “Isn't it beautiful?” 

The policeman opens his mouth to reply, but suddenly the car is forced sideways. Everything blurs by with the sounds of breaking glass and triumphant yells. 

Things go black. 

— 

Katsuki can’t believe this is happening. He wishes he could feel something besides shock—betrayal, sadness,  _ anger. _ But all he feels is the overwhelming numbness of disbelief. 

Inko makes a gagging sound, like she’s about to vomit. “I can’t watch.” She presses her hands to her mouth, face soaked with tears, and scurries off to the bathroom. 

On the TV screen, there are so many people. All in clown masks, all with blood on their clothes, and all wreaking havoc. They all move as a single entity, some bashing windows in, others walking around with burning wood, but every single one of them poised towards destroying the city. 

“Is that Izuku?” Katsuki points to the screen at a figure atop a police car. He can’t make out much, but he would recognise that green hair anywhere. 

Behind him, All Might breathes in slowly. 

“If we left right now, we could be there in ten minutes!” Katsuki stands up, looking back and forth from the TV to All Might. “We could still save him. He’s just lost, is all, he needs our—“

“We can’t help him, Katsuki.” 

He’s never heard All Might sound so dead. It’s almost as if he’s not here. Maybe he wishes he wasn’t. 

“Fuck that. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. He feels—feels fucking  _ alone  _ goddamnit, he just needs us to help—“

All Might rides suddenly, his sunken face contorting to anger. He grips Katsuki’s shoulders and shakes him once, hard. He’s crying. 

“There’s nothing we can do for him!” He screams, voice breaking. “He’s gone, Katsuki! He’s  _ gone! _ ”

Katsuki doesn’t know why his eyes are burning. His throat is tight, and his stomach feels like it’s frozen over. He blinks, and his cheeks are suddenly wet. 

“ _ I don’t believe you _ .” 

He pushes All Might away and runs to the door, grabbing the clown mask that Izuku had given him what seems like a lifetime ago on his way out. 

Katsuki runs so fast he feels like he’ll start flying. His limbs feel heavy after a few minutes, and then his lungs start to burn with the putrid smell of burning buildings. 

He runs and runs and runs and doesn’t think about anything. He doesn’t pay any mind to the  _ stupid  _ tears on his cheeks, the way they sting his face. He ignores the rock in his chest, the unexpected heaviness of having everything in his life being turned upside down. 

In his mind, he can’t imagine Midoriya Izuku as anything other than the scrawny kid in the back of his middle school classroom. The nerd who knew the answers to every question. He can’t fathom that Izuku would ever turn into anything other than a good citizen of society. The fucking nerd was the only person he’d ever met who wasn’t corrupted. That’s the whole goddamn fucking reason Katsuki had hated him—no one was that forgiving, that  _ kind _ . But Izuku just  _ was.  _ He was smart and good hearted, and cared so much about making a difference in the world. 

Katsuki can still see him; that day the sludge villain had attacked him. He can still vividly recall the way Izuku had looked as he’d run toward Katsuki, reaching out blindly. He’d looked so scared, yet so exhilarated. His eyes had been shining, and he’d tried so desperately to save him. To save  _ Katsuki _ , the biggest bully to ever hurt him. The biggest influence in every action after that one. The biggest cause for what he would become, and Katsuki couldn’t—

He stops running, bending over his knees, eyes to the ground. His chest is heaving, his legs are rubber, and he’s drowning in sweat and tears and epiphanies he’d been swallowing for months. 

Midoriya Izuku isn’t there anymore. 

He says it out loud. Once. Twice. Three times. A reminder. A barrier. He can’t go help him. He can’t do  _ anything _ . Izuku made his choice, and Katsuki is forced to make his. 

Midoriya Izuku isn’t there anymore. 

Now, there’s only Joker. 

—

When Izuku stirs, he hears yelling. 

He sits up slowly, bones creaking, blood rushing to his head. As he opens his eyes, he sees fire, smoke, and people. They’re cheering. 

“Yeah!” 

“We fucking love you!”

“Get up!”

“Stand up!”

Izuku acts on instinct, pushing up off the—car? He’s on the police car—and stepping unsteadily to his feet. As he rises, so do the roars of the crowd. 

As soon as he’s standing, more people notice. They all group together, a mess of raised hands and clown masks. They’re all cheering, screaming,  _ rioting _ . Revolting against the life they could never have. 

Izuku feels a grin cross his face. His head is aching, and he can hardly feel his limbs, but who needs them? He doesn’t need anything; not when he has the pulse of a mob at his feet. An army of men that worship him, cheer for him, love him. 

He lifts his arms to the sky, closing his eyes. 

The sinister buzz in his veins sours, turning into something worse. He can feel it spreading through him, controlling him, grasping at his mind. He listens to it. 

He dances for his people, the only people who could ever understand him. He gives them the show they’ve burned for, bled for,  _ killed  _ for. They fucking deserve it. 

So does he. 

The crowd only seems to get bigger, their cheers guttural and angry. It’s sweet music to his ears. 

He pauses as he feels blood trickle down his chin, reaching up to dab at his face. Blood is dripping from his nose; an injury from when the car crashed he’s sure. 

Izuku finds it doesn’t hurt at all. 

He uses his fingers to spread it—a smile as condescending as the society he used to conform to. A mask, a new identity. 

The old Izuku would’ve watched this scene with disgust. He would have shuddered at the thought of it, at the thought of blood and pain. He would have changed the channel, called his mom,  _ whined.  _ He would have waited for the hero’s to step in, because they were the  _ only _ saving grace in that world. He would have spent his entire life blinded by the walls that people have built around themselves, thinking it was a palace. He would have grown old, ignorant, and worthless. 

The old Izuku is dead. 

Now, he has a battalion. A kingdom. A home. 

He might not be a hero, but he has far more than Izuku could have ever had. 

He’s The Joker, and he’s the king of this broken, bloody throne. 

And he is a goddamn villain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had SO MUCH FUN writing this. (that sounds a little bad considering how bad it is, but omg it was so fun) i feel so inspired by this piece ? an lowkey considering turning it into a longer fic,, would anyone wanna read that? lemme know 
> 
> ok, thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> you can also give me prompts on my [tumblr](https://jen-thine-hen.tumblr.com) if you’d prefer! 
> 
> thanks so much for reading/requesting! 


End file.
